Generally, a motor and fan are provided which draw fluid into a body; the fluid may be heated prior to exiting the body. The motor is susceptible to damage from foreign objects such as dirt or hair so conventionally a filter is provided at the fluid inlet to the blower. The fan and heater require power in order to function and this is provided via internal wiring from either a mains power cable or batteries attached to the appliance.
Conventionally, a hairdryer has a body and a handle with a fluid flow path within the body and the controlling electronics within the handle i.e. removed from the fluid flow path. However, there are hairdryers where at least some of the fluid flows in the vicinity of the electronic controls and this can cause difficulties particularly when the hairdryer is used in humid environments.